Plasma membrane glycoproteins and glycolipids of rabbit and human corneal epithelium in cell culture will be identified and characterized. The role of these glycoconjugates in bacterial adherence and in the pathogenesis of bacterial corneal ulcers will be investigated. Specifically, we will attempt to determine, to which, if any, corneal epithelial cell surface sugars, bacteria adhere and whether it is possible to block such adherence by various lectins, glycosidases, and saccharide moieties. We shall also investigate, which, if any, isolated corneal epithelial cell surface glycoproteins and glycolipids are involved in bacterial adherence. Glycoproteins and glycolipids of migrating and non-migrating rabbit corneal epithelium obtained by organ culture will be identified and characterized. We will investigate, specifically which, if any glycoconjugates are involved in bacterial adherence. Similar preliminary studies will also be performed with migrating and non-migrating epithelium obtained from animals in vivo. Data obtained using the two species and the three techniques will be compared and the validity of the appropriate technique and the selection of the rabbit as a model will, we expect, be established. It is hoped that the proposed investigation will lead to a better understanding of the pathogenesis of bacterial corneal ulcers and of those factors which modulate corneal epithelial cell migration.